It is common today for communication devices such as cordless and mobile phones to identify calling parties by a caller identification (ID) retrieved from signaling information in the call, or by picture ID. A picture ID can be presented when the caller ID matches an entry in a contact book having an association with a picture recorded by the subscriber to assist in identifying a calling party during an incoming call.
To initiate outgoing calls, users can dial numbers, select numbers from a contact book, or from communication logs.